


White Love.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sequel to my RenAo hospital AU.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Request oneshot and gift to my dearest friend, Spades.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofspades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/gifts).



“Yo, Aoba!” 

“Koujaku, Mizuki!”, Aoba brightened up at the familiar faces coming in his room.

Ren who sat at the guest chair nodded in greeting. He didnt share the same excitement as his lover.

“Hush! Other patients are resting!”

Suddenly a plump woman in her 40s appeared by the door. She proceed to scold Koujaku and Mizuki like children. While in fact she’s the one with the loudest voice. Loud enough for the patients next door to cringe.

After she left, Aoba apologized to his pals as he motioned them to sit.

“Sorry guys, I also got a good scolding from her this morning about my meds. Right, Ren?

Ren avoided Aoba’s stare and nodded, “yeah.”

He stood up and motioned their friends to sit down. His expression became more troubled as he saw Mizuki brought a basket full of fruits. While Koujaku brought a familiar sling bag.

“Wow guys, thanks for the fruits. Man, you even brought your beloved canned peaches too, haha!”

Aoba tried to remain cheery despite noticing Ren’s distant attitude.

“I can’t bring your favourite fruity drink here so these will do.” The bar owner winked, “want me to peel the apples too?”

“yeah, peel lots so we can munch them together.” Aoba grinned.

“Tae asked me to bring this. Your change of clothes and extra socks.” Koujaku showed the bag before deposited it to the nearby closet.

Ren looked about ready to melt in embarrassment as he bowed low.

“I truly apologize for troubling you, Koujaku! I was suppose to bring that bag from home this morning but I...”

The brunette laughed and patted Ren’s arm like an older sibling.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you must be lethargic since the panic yesterday. To think Aoba is still clumsy like we were kids hahaha!”

The hospital bed occupant glared at Koujaku and even at Mizuki’s smile.

“Your granny said that you woke up late for work and in the rush of running down the stairs, you slipped and fell down. Good thing you only sprained your ankle, Aoba.” 

Mizuki deftly peeled the apples like how he worked at the bar. Speed and a bit of a showy performance are essential to run a shop like his. Be it serving the drinks or inking the ink.

Koujaku peered close at Aoba’s head, “well you did passed out from hitting your head from the fall. Are you really okay? Your cheeks all flushed.”

Both Ren and Aoba blushed redder now.

“O-oh! Yeah I’m great! I just feel a little hot from this oversize sweater that granny made me wear haha..ha.”

Ren went to open the window as he hid his blush. The reason why Aoba fell down was because the couple made love until dawn. And when Aoba woke up, he was two hours late! Ren helped him to get ready but one of Aoba’s leg warmers were still wrapped around his toes! Between hopping around and pulling the fabric past his ankle, Aoba didnt see where he hopped and... went down the stairs as he slipped.

Ren still felt ashamed to look at Aoba now. He forgot to bring Aoba’s change of clothes that Tae asked him that morning before coming to hospital. His thoughts full of worry over Aoba that he almost board the wrong bus and arrived late to enter Aoba’s room. Ren wanted to enter early so that Aoba wont wake up cold and alone.

From one blunder after another, Ren has been acting awkward around Aoba since then. 

From the window, Ren looked over his shoulder to see how Aoba looked lively. Joking and laughing with his two close friends like they’re having a party instead of a visit.

The scene was so bright for Ren he almost felt out of place in the room. Even after Aoba announced to their friends about Ren is now a human, he still couldnt mingle along with other people if they are not Aoba or their Allmate, Ren Jr.

At times like this that Ren wished he’s back to his Allmate self. At least he could quietly exit the room without notice or go into sleep mode. He felt jealous and sad how Aoba’s having fun and smiling but all Ren did was caused him trouble.

About two hours later, they heard a fake coughing noise by the door.

“Visiting hours ends in 10 minutes.” The strict head nurse announced with narrowed eyes. 

Koujaku and Mizuki shivered and quickly packed up. Threw away the rubbishes and apple cores while Koujaku helped Aoba to fluff his pillows for the injured patient to lay down. Ren who sat by the window bit his lower lip in envy again because he wanted to be the one to help Aoba get ready for bed.

“Aww it’s a pity we didn’t get to play with these.”

Ren snapped out of his heavy thoughts when saw Mizuki held up a handful of colour maker pens.

Aoba glared at Mizuki suspiciously, “is that why you kept staring at my cast leg?”

Mizuki laughed, “I can’t help myself, Aoba. This dull and plain cast, I want to decorate it with my signature and art!”

He teased as he poked at Aoba’s toe and fingers. Making the younger man twitched from the tickles.

“Seriously, no! If the nurse saw your graffiti mess, I’ll be the one in trouble! Koujaku, help me out here.”

Koujaku coughed with a stern look, “come on, let’s go.”

“Aww, I thought you’re on my side.”

“We’ll come early and draw on Aoba’s face tomorrow when he’s sleeping.” Koujaku joked and evaded when Aoba threw a small pillow at him.

“ahahaha we’re just kidding Aoba. See you tomorrow!”

As they leave, the nurse who observed them like a vulture raised an eyebrow.

“You.” She glared at Ren, “hurry up. We don’t have all day.”

Ren was reluctant to leave. He hoped he could stay a little longer but surprisingly Aoba spoke up.

“Please ma’am. May he sleepover tonight here? I have trouble going to the bathroom with just my crutch.”

“what?! Absolutely not! This place is not a fun camping place for children! You two should be ashamed, especially you brat! You cant even go to the toilet with a tiny injury like that? How weakling!”

Both Ren and Aoba got speechless at her insults. Aoba who has the shorter fuse forced himself to sit up angrily.

“Now listen here lady--”

“What? Words of the nurse is absolute! If a delinquent like you who dyed his hair for fun can’t even stand up on your own then you’re nothing but a---“

“what is the matter here?”

Immediately the nurse became pale at the familiar voice. The voice of a kind, male doctor who looked like Colonel Sanders from KFC.

Both the lovers looked up as he enters the room. When recognition filled their minds, immediately the lovers smiled wide! He’s Ren’s doctor last year when Ren was in the hospital after waking up!

“Sensei!”

“ah, Aoba-kun and Ren-kun. It’s a pleasure to meet you two again.”

The doctor patted Ren and Aoba’s shoulder like a doting granpa.

The nurse became paler and visibly shivering.

“S-Sir... why are you here? Weren’t you on leave until the 25th? And how did you know these delin--- these young men?”

The doctor turned around to face her. He’s smiling but Ren could see a faint glint of contained anger from his small eyes.

“Indeed. But I heard my good friend got hospitalised here and I hurried back.”

He showed the pale nurse a worn out picture from his wallet. The picture displayed himself, the staff workers who aided in Ren’s therapy and the Seragaki couple. All off them smiling and looked close like a second family.

“I thought it was Ren-kun who got injured, turned out it’s you Aoba-kun. Dear, dear. I hope your stay here was alright. Has the nurse taken care of you and you’re able to rest well?”

Aoba laughed dryly as he turned to the woman. He didnt say anything out of politeness. 

But it was enough for the good doctor to comprehend the unspoken complaint.

“I see, come with me Miss. I know you recently transferred here and I heard a great deal about your... service both from the patients and my staff workers. We shouldn’t disturb our patients any longer.”

From his strained voice, although soft spoken, one can tell that the nurse is about to get an earful of scolding of her own or worse, fired from work due to her abusive language.

Finally when the lovers were alone, Aoba turned to Ren.

“Hey.”

Ren still looked away, “hey..”

“You’ve been avoiding me, Ren. Have I done something wrong?”

Ren immediately shook his head in disbelief as he moved to Aoba’s bedside.

“No, no Aoba! I just... the one I’m angry at is myself!”

Aoba cocked his head to the sode, “is this about this morning?”

Ren nodded with his eyes closed.

When Ren prepared hot tea for Aoba’s morning medicine, the cup was boiling hot when he picked it up. Ren yelped in pain and the ceramic fell to the floor! 

The rude nurse came running for her first victim for the loud noise but to Ren’s shock, Aoba shielded him and said he himself dropped the cup! Aoba received the woman’s sharp scolding without talking back and continued to smile to Ren after she left.

Seeing Aoba’s smile now, Ren finally confessed.

“The tea... and also about Koujaku and Mizuki. They brought you useful things. The fruits, the change of clothes. But what did I do? I hardly become useful for you Aoba.”

"... Ren, just having you by my side is eno---”

Ren still didnt look convince.

“But sitting here and not doing anything is... useless. Compared to when I was in hospital, you helped feed me soup and my water. You knew what I wanted before I could form words because back then speaking was hard for me...” 

Ren’s voice slowly became a whisper volume as he look so distressed over his uselessness. One would almost think he’s about to cry.

“Ren..” Aoba called out.

“even when Sei gave me this precious gift, Aoba, I’m not helpful at all like I was a small and old Allmate...”

“Ren, hey. Come here.”

When Aoba could reach him, he gave his silly lover a tight hug as best as he can from his laying position.

“listen, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You’re going to help me lots from now on too, Ren. While in this room and after I get discharge too. The other doctor said I’ll be in bandages for almost a month so I can only rely on you Ren.”

“But Koujaku whose your childhood friend will know better---“

Aoba hushed him with a soft kiss.

“haha, I missed that.” 

Aoba kissed him again and then the light tears from Ren’s eyes.

“Ren, in front of Koujaku and Mizuki, I wouldnt want them to look at my weak self. That’s why I put on a tough act and laughed along when they arrived this afternoon. Although deep inside I was achy and tired. Only to you I can show my real self, Ren. Not Koujaku or even granny. Just you.”

“Aoba...”

Aoba smiled when Ren licked his nose and hugged him tight.

“I’m sorry I didnt realize your discomfort for I was too preoccupied with my inexperie---“

“oh you.”

Aoba chuckled again as he kissed Ren’s long winded words. Then he pressed their foreheads together.

“I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again, Ren. I’m counting on you and we’ll always be together. Thank you for everything.”

Ren widened his beautiful eyes of the sunset and grinned back.

“The pleasure is mine.”

The lovers spent the night in each other’s arms. Just like when Aoba came in the middle of the night to bring Ren’s soup on a thermos. They were nearly caught by the night patrolling nurse that Ren had to hide Aoba under the blanket with him in bed.

Those are good and funny memories.

From now onwards they will continue to create more memorable moments between them. Even if they almost fight or became distant from misunderstanding. 

With love and reconnecting to each other, the two will live together until the end of days fully in love with the other. 

Just like soul mates from birth.

......

.............

.....................

End?


End file.
